1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device housing and, more particularly, to an electronic device housing with solar paint.
2. Related Art
As oil energy crisis and abnormality and deterioration of the climate become more and more serious, people begin to avoid their over-reliance on natural energy. People also change their ideas about misunderstanding that natural resources are inexhaustible, and increasingly pay attention to environmental protection and energy conservation. Consequently, many companies gradually trend to develop and utilize the so-called green energy.
For the green energy, the ones most easily to be obtained are wind power and solar power. The wind power is generated as long as climate changes. The solar power exits in any place with sunshine. If the green energy can be utilized, damage caused by other polluting energy to the earth may be decreased. Furthermore, the green energy almost may be regarded as exhaustless energy.
However, an application of wind power needs to utilize large blades blown by the wind power to drive a generator to generate and supply energy. The equipment is usually very huge, and the place with enough wind power is also rather limited. Therefore, the application of wind power is narrow and hardly applied at a general electronic device. Consequently, the solar power becomes the quite hot alternative energy presently.
A solar chip is cut according to a current determined in a design, and it is soldered with foil wires. Then, soldered chips are connected in series to be a group via the foil. Afterward, the group and a protection material such as EVA (Ethylene vinyl acetate), tedlar, and low-iron toughened glass are put in a laminator to be vacuum encapsulated to be a solar panel as a module. However, the solar panel is expensive, occupies space, and provides low efficiency. Therefore, it is difficult to widely apply the solar panel in the general electronic device. Recent years, Berkeley University in the US publishes a product called solar paint. The solar paint is directly coated on an outer wall to absorb the solar power and replace the solar panel. However, this paint is still at an undeveloped stage, and how to apply the paint in a practical electronic device still may be improved considerably.